myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Logos From a Dream
Logos from a Dream is a place for logos that popped up in your dreams, not thought up internally. One day, I had a dream where I was watching a episode of Doctor Who on BBC Three. After the episode ended, the 1985 Golden Book Video Space closing logo popped up instead of the credits, but before the comet hit the screen, Bart Simpson (from the Fox sitcom, The Simpsons) came in and said "WAIT! IS IT SOME (beep)ING CLOSING LOGO FOR (beep)ING'S SAKE?!?!?!?! COME ON! THE SHOW IS OVER!". Bart then reversed the logo with a green button and then the 1997 BBC Video logo played. Bart then leaved. Another dream I had was something strange. I was in my house with my pet George, watching a VHS of The Simpsons Movie. At the end of the movie, instead of seeing the Gracie Films logo, I saw something unusual. It was a white screen with Rainbow Dash (from the cartoon series made by DHX and Hasbro, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) in it. She then said "HOLY (beep)ING (beep)! WHY THERE ISN'T ANY LOGO IN THIS FILM?!?! COME ON! LET'S PUT A LOGO IN THIS FILM!". Rainbow Dash then smacked the screen 5 times. Each time she smacked the screen, the screen went black. Then, the tape popped out and I put a tape of 100 SpongeBob episodes inside. After the last episode of the tape, something came up on the screen. It was the 1982 Paramount Video logo, in Sepia. Then, something strange came up. It was a "Paramount Video Classics" bumper which never existed. The promo was a black diamond on a crystal blue screen. SpongeBob then came in and said "Welcome to the world of Paramount Video Classics!". Suddenly, clips from classic Paramount films and shows played and flew across the screen. "THE CLASSICS" then zoomed out and a still version of the 1982 Paramount Video logo faded in below "THE CLASSICS". Then, the Winnie the Pooh Video trailer played. When the trailer was over, a space background (a la MTE (MCA Television Entertainment for long) logo) appeared, then these words appeared, "SpongeBob SquarePants © 1995 Paramount Video". I was surprised, thinking that SBSP was made in 1999, not 1995. When the tape ended, a sound of Rainbow Dash moaning was heard before the very end of the tape. One day, I had a rather short dream where I was with my friend Connor, watching some bizarre education video with Homer in it. The dream then ended. One day, I had a dream where I was in the sky with the DreamWorks moon. I climbed up on the moon and tasted it. The moon was chocolate. I began to taste all of it and it now tasted like vanilla instead of chocolate. I then caught some fish and the dream ended. Everyone got up and got vanilla. I ran downstairs and grabbed chocolate or vanilla, but I am not sure. One day, I had a dream where I was in Townsville with Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles. Then, the Neon Mickey came and then we said "Let's go before Neon Mickey gets us!". We then escaped and Neon Mickey destroyed the rest of Townsville. Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) then came in and said "Well, this was a fruity logo-kicking fight!". Tigger then swallowed the screen, making everything expect for me go black. The dream then ended and I got up. I had a nightmare about a phone ad for the recalled Samsung Galaxy Note 7. There was a man in a forest near a riverbank. Then there was a boat with a woman. The woman was actually a monster, then the boat got the man squished. Then there was a horrific logo animation. It featured the oval on Samsung's logo, it was black on white. Then the colors got reversed then Samsung's logo completed. Had the words "get pulled" below. Then I woke up. One day, I had a dream where I was on CLG Wiki, looking on a page of the logo for a company named "Sonic the Hedgehog Limited". The logo was a plain white background with no music and with Sonic in it. Above him was text reading "SONIC LIMITED". I then discovered a cool 2000's website called Go!Animate Gold. THE REST IS COMING SOON BECAUSE MY MOM IS TELLING ME TO GO TO BED. Chihuahualover1991: I had a dream where I was watching the Neon Mickey logo from 1983. After the logo, there was a strange Walt Disney Classics logo. Sorcerer Mickey popped up and said "Welcome to Walt Disney's Classics!" then the logo played as normal but, the music was the Neon Mickey's theme. Then a preview came on called "Behind the Scenes of Neon Mickey" Which was a preview that never existed. It showed how they made the Neon Mickey logo. Then the dream ended. 7/14/2015 - I had a dream where I found a Lady and the Tramp VHS from about 1984. I was expecting Neon Mickey, but it had the 1986 WDHV logo. There was a message popped up saying "This is a tape made by RCA Columbia Pictures International Video." I was thinking "Huh? Could this be a evil Lady And The Tramp tape?". During the scene "He's A Tramp", A lot of logos popped up. The logos went crazy. It was a logo NIGHTMARE! 7/17/15 - I had a dream where I was watching a Sonic 20th Aniversary logo in style of the 1983 DiC Inspector Gadget logo. Instead of the text saying DiC, it said HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC! Then Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and others popped up and said "Happy 20th Birthday to a great hedgehog!" Sonic also popped up and said "Watch the eveloution of Sonic The Hedgehog in a few minutes!". Before i got to see that, the dream ended. Battle for BFDI Fan 1: I dad a dream was I think in 2016. we're in a TV Room. the spiffy pictures logo played on there, but after the animal winks, the animal came out of the TV, Grew Arms and Legs, and said "Gaga Each-o, Gaga Each-o!". another one was in 2018. I watched a fake CCG88 Logo Evolution, called "Davids and Harrys Productions". the logo is fake, 1 logo was a globe logo, where we start on a space background. we zoom to the left to reveal the planet earth. we get a birds eye view. the earth zooms back to see the whole thing as the text "Davids and Harrys Productions" with a line below "Productions" fades in, in white in a grungy font (unlike the clasky csupo logo). after the logo, we go to a black background, where it says "I Have a Variant with Super Why and Caillou's Planet", to a refrence to a grounding series on goanimate. then, when the text fades out, we see the same logo, but the earth had eyes, a nose (Comedy World Caillou's Nose but blue) and a mouth on it. I don't remember much. Ryan Smetana (because, hey, even the most contributed people can have some) The first dream I'll mention here is one I had when I was 6 or 8 years old. I was watching an episode of Little Bill, and I expected the 1999 Nick Jr. Productions logo at the end, but instead, the 1996 Nickelodeon Productions logo appeared in full! I ran out of the room for the few seconds it was on, and then when it was over, I ran back. Then, the Mandalay Pictures logo played, but the tiger was replaced with Periwinkle from Blue's Clues! I later saw a logo called MTM Studios, with a picture of Mimsie on the building... just like the Nickelodeon Studios logo! Later, me and my pet cat were watching an episode of Blue's Clues, and at the end, the 1989 DiC Entertainment logo played, then the Warner Bros. Television logo. The Tollin/Robbins Productions logo played after that, and then the 1999 PBS Kids logo played too. Later, (again) me and my pet cat were watching another episode of Blue's Clues, where, at the end, my cat notified me that the 1999 Nick Jr. Productions logo was different: It had the 1989 Paramount FP logo trying to scare the father and son. After, the 1994 20th Century Fox Television logo played, and then the 2000 Sesame Workshop logo was shown. It stormed and rained, and TiVo had a "Signal Not Found" error on the screen, but here were the options: 1. To marry Rosita, press POWER on the cable box. 2. To eat pineapple, press GUIDE on your remote. 3. To watch TV, watch your recorded programs until signals are restored. 4. But, wait! You can't use your remote because the batteries died! 5. Call Rovi Corporation for further maintenance. My cat pressed the POWER button on the cable box, and I went on a date with Rosita from Sesame Street. She decided she should marry me, and we had a wedding and kissed. We both bought a house together, and had seven adorable little monster-human-hybrid babies. We lived in Sesame Street. Then I woke up. The next dream is one I had when I was 11 years old. I don't remember much about the dream itself, but I do remember this: After I bought a pet cat in the dream, we were watching Wheel of Fortune together, and at the end, instead of the CBS Television Distribution and Sony Pictures Television logos, there was an extremely funny video: the ВИD logo played, but the logo was sped up and the mask started screaming, "I like food! There isn't anything better than food!" Then the Klasky-Csupo logo played, but the SSF said, "Hey, look! It's Justin Bieber!" followed by a clip of Justin Bieber singing "Baby." The R&D TV logo reads P&F TV. Phineas and Ferb take the place of Ronald and David, respectively. Phineas says, "Welcome to P&F TV, please be sea-" and Candace interrupts him by saying, "Hi, Phineas and Ferb! Ooooooh! What's all this stuff you got?!?! MOM! Phineas and Ferb are on TV!" Then the set behind them just disappeared revealing their garage behind them. I have no idea what happened to set, nor what happened after that. It was followed by a clip from Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space!, but the V of Doom is shown and it scares Archibald to death. But, hey, no LarryBoy. Then it cut to a fictional episode of Seinfeld where George Newman laughs at the V of Doom scaring Jerry. Something that functions like Dr. Doofenschmirtz's "-inators" from Phineas & Ferb destroyed the V of Doom, Jerry was glad, and George then got mad and used a shark to scare Jerry again. They both went to a Sunoco gas station, but the sign falls, killing the 1972 Warner Bros. logo! I woke up after that happened. The final dream is one I had just recently. This is a really short one. The Paramount DVD logo played, but it keeps repeating, speeding up every time, and louder, but then it zoomed up to the screen at maximum speed, causing 150 SpongeBob Squarepants episodes to play at once extremely fast. But after that, the dream ended. It was so odd! Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:Dream Logos Category:Vyond Logos Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:CCG88 Logos Category:BBC Logos Category:Spiffy Pictures Logos